


Harts and Minds

by Tilperiel



Series: Silver & Gold [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilperiel/pseuds/Tilperiel
Summary: A small vignette between Galdor and Egalmoth as they leave to meet the Noldor in Nevrast for the first time.Written for day one of Gondolin Week





	Harts and Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note: this features my version of the two lords, meaning that they're both Sindarin. Galdor is canonically, Tolkien deciding that Galdor was a common Sindarin name, however Egalmoth was not, but he is in this verse.
> 
> With thanks to Factorialrabbits for the prompts

“Of all the rotten luck.” 

Egalmoth fair threw himself down onto his pack and sighed, dramatically over-loud and folded his arms across his chest as he stared out at the bleak weather. Beside him Galdor was dusting off his trousers and just shrugged, seemingly not bothered at all.

“It’ll blow over in no time and then we can start back out. It’s late anyway, we might as well rest,” he said and just glanced at Egalmoth, rolling his eyes and chuckling at his expression. “What’s up with you? You look as though you’ve never seen snow before!”

Egalmoth stuck out his bottom lip in a pout but couldn’t hold it, breaking into a smile, albeit a small one. Voices behind them were equal in their complaints and laughter amidst the sounds of stamping feet and shaking out of clothes, parents shushing children and general activity. He tuned to watch whilst unslinging his bow and laying it carefully at his side, Galdor following his gaze too, both of their expressions softening.

There weren’t too many people, only a dozen or so and the shallow cave was large enough and unoccupied with wildlife, thankfully, to accommodate the travellers who had stopped to wait out the sudden storm. They were currently in the depths of Brethil, the eastern part of the great forest of Doriath and heading into lands as yet unknown to any of them. Neither Galdor or Egalmoth had ever crossed further east than the Sirion before, so everything was new, although as of yet it was all just forest, but each was looking forwards seeing to what lay beyond. 

A small child ran over and leapt towards Galdor who cried out in surprise, turning on the spot to catch her up and hoist her in his arms. 

“Careful there Emlin! You’ll knock me over!” he said with a laugh and leaned in to kiss his daughter’s cheek.

“Then I’d be stronger than you, which I will be. One day,” she said and poked his nose with one small finger.

“Aye, you might be,” he agreed with a broad smile and shifted her more securely to hold against his side, her small arms wrapping around his neck and she rested her head on her father’s shoulder.

Someone came forwards to where they were stood and dropped a parcel of sticks on the ground and Egalmoth got up to help, where between them they soon had a small fire going and others too came to help make food. 

The atmosphere was cheerful and there were spare few complaints amongst them for the weather, light conversations and a shared meal, then quiet descending as many went to find rest. Galdor’s daughter had stayed in her father’s arms for much of the evening, eventually falling asleep and her mother gently taking her from him and carrying her away to lay down. He smiled after them both, Eglamoth watching the family with a soft smile of his own and then it was just the two of them left, friends sat by the now dying embers of the fire. 

“Do you think we’re doing the right thing? Bringing them all out here?”

Galdor turned to Egalmoth at his question, blinked and shrugged. “I can’t know the answer to that any more than you can,” he said, “but it _feels_ like the right thing and from all we’ve heard, it wouldn’t sit right to not. Besides, if they really are here to bring us aid, then the least we can do is help them. I’ve been itching to get my own back on a few of the brutes outside of our borders for long enough.” He patted the wooden club that sat on the floor by his side with a crooked smile.

Egalmoth nodded and looked back at the fire, the red glow of the embers soothing and warming him through. “Yes, I know,” he agreed, “but I can’t help thinking…” He sighed heavily and his broad shoulders slumped somewhat, an uncustomary frown gracing his features. 

He thought of their home; the shining halls of Menegroth and the beauty of the great forest that it lay within, the same forest as was beyond the mouth of the cave they were now sat inside. Green and lush and comforting and _safe._ All he’d ever known. Nothing like the stories he’d heard of the lands by the seas; as changeable as the will of Lord Ulmo saw fit to throw at them from the waters and without the protection of their Lady from the forces of the North, they were heading into danger, no doubt. 

He’d been one of those few who’d been quite keen on visiting the host of the Noldor as soon as they’d learned of their arrival. News of their plight had stirred his compassion, although there was something more too driving his reasoning for leaving. A feeling that deep down, somehow his fate was tied up with those still unknown peoples. He glanced at Galdor, who was watching him with a somewhat puzzled expression.

“What has you so troubled, my friend?” he asked quietly so as not to disturb those behind them, “it’s uncustomary for you. You’re always so optimistic.”

“Oh, just that really,” Egalmoth said and quirked a small smile, “a feeling is all. I could be wrong, but I think that everything is about to change. For us, anyway. For better or worse though? Now _that’s_ the question.”

“Of course everything’s going to change!” Galdor said with a roll of his eyes and a quiet laugh, “from what I’ve heard the Noldor are quite the hardy folk and not afraid of tackling a problem head on. I for one am looking forward to meeting them. It’s about time we took action rather than hiding in a cave.” 

Egalmoth had to laugh too, particularly given where they were currently sat. He looked back to the mouth of the cavern, the snowfall causing the night to be less dark than it would have been, an eerie glow in the moonlight showing the forest shrouded in white.

* * *

Setting out the next morning, Egalmoth slung his bow in place securely on his back, adjusted a bracer and took a deep, fortifying breath before setting out into the now snow-covered forest with the rest of the party. Next to him Galdor was chatting happily with his wife, his small daughter riding upon his shoulders with her hands securely in his large ones. He smiled at them, wondering for one last fleeting moment if they were all doing the right thing in leaving the protection of Melian’s Girdle. 

“Do you think the Noldor will even _want_ us there?” Egalmoth asked, pondering, “I have heard that they’re very proud people.” They weren’t the only group leaving, but were the first and were to be emissary for their people. “It would be a shame to go all this way then have to turn back again.”

“Father! Look!” 

Egalmoth was interrupted as Emlin had called out and he looked to where she was pointing excitedly and they all stopped. A white stag with a great many branched antlers stepped out onto the path they were following and paused. There was silence as the animal and elves observed one another, deep reverence preventing any from drawing a bow against him. He lifted his head and called a single loud note into the early morning air, steam rising in a cloud, then promptly took off into the trees. 

“A sign!” Galdor said and laughed, “come, for we know now that Lord Oromë guides us.”

“Lord Oromë does not dwell by the sea,” Egalmoth countered, but he was already feeling the unease leaving him, his steps lighter and he smiled. 

“Then we shall befriend Lord Ulmo too and have both Valar on our side,” Galdor grinned. “I doubt the proud Noldor will refuse us then.”

A breath of amusement and Eglamoth grinned. “Yes, I have a feeling you’re probably right. Well, in any case, we’ll soon find out!”


End file.
